


Tommy Innit never cries

by Lars2401



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Techno, Exile, Other, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, Technosoft, TommInnit needs a hug, anataric empire, philza arrives later, techno being a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars2401/pseuds/Lars2401
Summary: Tommy Innit never cried. Even now, as he clings onto the hope that his best friend will turn around and say that it was all an elaborate joke, that he’d never cave to Dreams wishes and exile him again. He refuses to crack. He can yell and scream all he wants to, but he’ll never cry.Tommy Innit never cried, at least that’s what Technoblade thought.Or, Tommy Innit escapes exile
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Tommy Innit never cries

Tommy Kraken Danger Innit was a big man who never cried. 

He didn’t cry when his parents abandoned him, left him to die on the streets of Hypixel with a few scraps he managed to hold onto. He didn’t cry when Philza went adventuring with Techno, promising to return with gifts and golden stories of their travels that never came. He didn’t cry when he lost his first life, the sting of betrayal still fresh in his mind. Anyone who claimed they saw him shed a tear when he stood before the man at the duel was full of shit. When Schlatt exiles him, he still refused to cry. Crying makes you weak, and he had to be strong! If Wilbur couldn’t be strong for him anymore, he had to be strong enough to protect both of them! 

Tommy Innit never cried. Even now, as he clings onto the hope that his best friend will turn around and say that it was all an elaborate joke, that he’d never cave to Dreams wishes and exile him again. He refuses to crack. He can yell and scream all he wants to, but he’ll never cry. 

Tommy Innit never cried, at least that’s what Technoblade thought.

Techno began making his way back to his cabin in the woods, domestic life was treating him rather well, and if anyone asked he’d tell them he was perfectly content in his retirement (not that anyone would- the only person who he talked to was Phil) but that should never stop him from being prepared. You never know when you might need to spawn a few withers after all. 

At present time, very little could shock Techno. He’d been living peacefully for around a year and a half now, that sentence alone would send some of his old acquaintances hollering with laughter at what the Great Blood God had been reduced to. The sun was just beginning to set as he returned from his Nether travels, collecting a few new skulls while mapping out the caves and tunnels constantly being built and rebuilt by ghast explosions and other players alike. It was still to early for any mob to spawn- that’s why it was such a shock to see and ugly pair of foot prints carving into the clean snow leading to Techno’s side door. 

What was more concerning then that, was the fact that although there were footprints leading toward his house, there was a lack of retreating ones. Whoever had dropped by had yet to leave.

SOMEONE BROKE IN!!!  
Blood for the blood god  
Istg if it’s Tommy-  
Maybe Phil visited?  
BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD  
ITS PROBABLY SOMEONE FROM LMANBERG!!!

“Quite down chat, I’m sure it’s nothing”

Techno elected to ignore most of the voices and send a quick message over to Phill asking if he was dropping by today.

Ph1LzA whispered to you: sorry mate I can’t get out today.

Ph1LzA whispered to you: why did something happen??

That was... concerning, to say the least. At least now Techno knew that this wouldn’t be a friendly drop in. Techno drew his sword and carefully made his way into the porch and in through the front door, listening out for any anomaly’s.

On arrival, Techno couldn’t see any visible difference, no person ready to kill him, no thrown open chest, nothing. He checked upstairs, nothing. The kitchen, nothing. He searched every room is his house but yielded no results. Finally, he decided to check his chests and acess the damage while he dumped a few things he’d gathered. He expected a lot of his his iteams to have been stolen and the order messed around, what he didn’t expect was the remarkably little gear taken. Whoever had elected it a good idea to steal his stuff seemed to have only taken a few things, probably stuff they thought he wouldn’t notice, like a singular sword and some grapples. They would be a hastle to replace, sure, but nothing he couldn’t live without.

Anything important was locked away in his enderchest or hidden behind a fake wall in the side of a mountain anyway.

This situation seemed to become stranger and stranger to Techno ‘who breaks into a house to steal basically nothing?’  
Whoever it was, hey must of been desperate. Techno reasoned they likely pearled away when he took note of the few ender pearls missing. It just didn’t seem worth it, why risk fighting the blood God when people in L’Manberg would probably give this stuff out for free? Even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t be too hard to just take it. 

Techno decided decided to do one more thorough sweep of the house after that one particular thought.  
‘There’s no way they only did that, what if the theft was a cover?’  
It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but one the voices demanded he indulged just in case.

As he looked around the lowest level of his house, he was glad he had been paranoid.  
There was a tile on the floor that appeared to have been moved. One solid stomp to the floor confirmed Techno’s fears, as the sound of an echo reached his ears. 

Technoblade expected many thing when he mined the tile and lowered himself into the room that had been carved out under his home. What he didn’t expect, as he gripped the handle of his netherite sword, was his brother. His baby brother, cowering in the corner; fear lighting up in his eyes as he recognised his older brothers figure in the dark.

Techno nearly dropped his weapon when he saw the state Tommy was in. Dirt and soot seemed to cling to him and the cuts on his face and arms darken the skin around them with blood. He looked weightless, as if he could break if grabbed to harshly, too many new scars littered his skin and his clothes were singed and ripped beyond repair.

Technoblade, against what he may say, knew his brother well enough. He knew of Tommy’s blinding pride, how the boy would put everything on the line to prove himself to others, how he would give his life to a cause he believed in and stand behind those he felt he could confide in, even when they turned their backs on him again and again. He also knew the basic, most obvious thing to many about him:  
Tommy Innit never cried.

Which is why he paused at the sight before him, the strong child he had grown up with, the loud mouth he had tried to murder, openly sobbing in front of him. 

“I-I’m sorry I stole from you Tech- I’ll give it all back I’ll leave- just please don’t kill me.”

After a few more heartbreaking sobs, Techno was brought out of his silent stupor by more pleading from Tommy.  
Sure, they’d had their differences, mainly with a conflict of interest regarding a certain government, but the stark difference between the man Techno had told to ‘die like a hero’ his enemy, someone who he had to kill, and the pitiful child in-front of him shook him to his core. This wasn’t a hero, or a solider, this was Techno’s baby brother, who had been in exile twice, who he hadn’t seen for a year and a half, and who he was watching cry- breakdown, for the first time ever. 

“Hey no I’m not gonna hurt you kid.” Techno said in the calmest manner he could while he edged closer to the boy, he sincerely hoped he didn’t just come off as monotone and uncaring as he usually did. This however only seemed to make Tommy curl in upon himself more, as if desperately trying to shrink in on himself and become invisible. He looked truly pathetic.

“Can you breath for me Tommy?” The boy in question looked up at him with dull eyes, their usual radiant blue seemed to be long gone. Eventually, he let out a small nod and followed Techno’s breathing patterns, in for 6 seconds, hold for 7 and out for 8. After a few minutes, it seemed his breath had even out apart from the few shake-y inhales every now and then.

“You with me mate?” Techno’s voice seemed to break Tommy out of his one track thought of breathing, sending the teen into a shaking fit again when he remembered that it was Technoblade crouched in front of him and not some hallucination like last time.

“Are you going to kill me?” His voice was shaking and small, as if he talked the way he usually did, loud and excitable he would get hurt. Techno wondered what happened to make him like that.

“No you gremlin child I’m not.” This seemed to shock Tommy, like it was the last thing he thought would come out of the others mouth. ‘Fair enough’ He considered, ‘last time we spoke I was mocking him, and the time before that I tried to kill him’

“Come on,” he began, pulling himself to his feet, “ come upstairs and tell me what in Enders name your doing here” making his way towards the ladder, he turned to see Tommy slowly dragging himself up and following behind at a distance.

Techno should have know his retirement wouldn’t last long

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so apologies if it’s shit


End file.
